Worldwide
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: But it wasn't just my sore muscles and the ungodly snoring coming from James that kept me awake...there was a much bigger issue plaguing my mind. I was homesick. Correction, I was lovesick. Kendall/Shane BTR Kink Meme Fill


**This is a BTR Kink Meme prompt fill. This was all the way back in request post eight so... it's here if anyone is still interested.**

**AN: This is my first BTR fic (and I wrote it all by myselfs), this is my first real slash, and also my seventieth story (my street cred is on the line here). So in other words...**

**I am like so unbelievably nervous about this!

* * *

**

**Worldwide**

After a long day of harmonies and seemingly endless dance rehearsals, I was more convinced now than ever that Gustavo and Mr. X were trying to kill us. "My legs are so sore." Logan complained as we trudged into the safe haven of our apartment.

"I'm so tired." Carlos groaned shutting the door behind us.

"I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for the next six years." I added groggily. Carlos and Logan grunted in agreement.

We mumbled our good nights, or something close to it, as we split off towards our rooms, James following behind me towards the one we shared. I could have cried at the sight of my bed. I couldn't believe how much I missed it. To show my appreciation, I practically jumped into its awaiting embrace. My mom must have just finished the laundry because the blankets were warm and they smelled like fabric softener. I sighed contently, letting my face bury into the sanctity of the extra fluffy, Snuggles scented pillows and refusing to lift it ever again.

I heard James chuckle from behind me. "Come on, practice wasn't that bad." He said. I heard the door shut and the sounds of him moving across the room and changing into his clothes. "I don't even feel tired. I could probably go through the routine a few more times, and when I'm finished...I should run a marathon."

Face still buried in my pillow, I replied, "Dude, you're just over tired. As soon as your head hits the pillow you're gonna be out."

James chuckled at me again. "Yeah, right." I could tell he was crawling between the blankets by then. "I have the energy of the Energizer Bunny. I'll be up for hours."

I heard the click of the lights as he turned them off, and then, just as I predicted, like the lights, James was out. I wasn't so lucky. Several hours later I still lied awake in my bed as opposed to the snoring boy beside who was now dead to the world. With a sigh, I turned onto my back, my muscles only slightly achy now I was able to move. But it wasn't just my sore muscles and the ungodly snoring coming from James that kept me awake. Though they were contributing factors towards my insomnia, there was a much bigger issue plaguing my mind.

I was homesick.

Correction, I was lovesick.

Now, you might be thinking, 'but Kendall you didn't have a girlfriend back in Minnesota.' Well, you're right, I didn't have a girlfriend. I had a boyfriend.

Now, after you got over the initial shock of it all, you're probably thinking, 'why are you just missing him now?' Well, of course, I've always missed him, but today the feelings only intensified. This morning, while getting ready for what I had already expected to be a tough day of rehearsals, I could hear James on the phone with him in the living room.

This is the part when you ask, 'why didn't he call to talk to you, Kendall?'

Well, this is the part when I tell you that back in Minnesota there was a thing between me and Shane Diamond.

That's right. James' little brother.

Is it all starting to make a little more sense? I couldn't talk to him because how weird would it look for me to come running into the living room, snatch the phone from James, and start chatting up his brother? James isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's not stupid; he'd know something was up. And if how I picture my reaction to one of my friends being involved with my baby sister is anything to go by, then James would cut off my head, where it would have a special place on his mantle. Don't worry, someday I plan on telling him about me and Shane.

And when I do that will be the toughest long distance phone call I'll ever have to make.

But anyway, back to Shane. I sighed again. Just thinking of his name filled me with memories of all the times we would go on secret dates, or we'd hang out in my tree house when he snuck out at night and just talk, or when I'd climb through his window late at night and we would-

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of buzzing coming from my beside table. I turned over to see that it was my cell phone; I was getting a call. I reached over and grabbed it. For the second time that night, I almost jumped for joy, but I restrained (though I couldn't help the smile on my face). Calling my phone, at that very moment, was the star of my every thought, _the _Shane Diamond himself.

Were we in sync, or what?

I quickly slid open my phone and pressed it to my hear. "Hey!" I turned my head at the sound of James snorting and shifting in his bed. I waited, frozen, until his body settled and I heard his steady snoring again before continuing in a softer tone, "Hey, I was just thinking about you."

Shane laughed quietly. "Are we in sync, or what?"

Totally. "Well, how have you been? It's been forever since we last talked."

"I've been the same. Nothing's really changed since you guys left. You know, except now people feel like they have bragging right over the craziest things." He laughed. I missed that laugh. I dreamed about it every night, but nothing compared to the real thing. "After your album came out, this kid was trying to impress all these girls by telling them how he used to play hockey with _the _Big Time Rush."

I laughed with him. "I bet you get a lot of attention, being the brother of _the _James Diamond." I joked even if behind my clowning demeanor was a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, I do." My jealousy and possessive nature grew slightly. "But I only have eyes for you."

I smirked. "You better. You're mine." I whispered huskily.

Shane chuckled. "I know."

"Say it."

"What?"

"I wanna hear you say it, baby." I urged, my voice low and laced with desire.

I could hear his breath hitch in the phone at my tone. "I'm yours, Kendall." He whispered back.

I leaned back into my pillows and groaned, my cock reacting instantly to the submissive tenor in his voice. "God, Shane, you don't know how much I miss you."

"I miss you, too." His breathing became scarcely heavier.

"I can't wait to be able to touch you all over, to kiss you all over." I smirked, hearing him moan lightly into the phone. "I'd kiss your lips, your neck - biting and sucking on that smooth skin."

"Mmm, mark me Kendall."

I practically growled and my swelling member twitched in excitement at hearing this. Shane's voice had a way of getting instantaneous reactions from my body. When his voice drops and his breath picks up, my hormones kick self-control's butt. "That's right, baby," I reached down and palmed myself through my sweat pants. "I'll make sure everyone knows you're mine."

"Oh," He moaned in response. I could almost see him throwing his head back in pleasure. I could feel his body writhing against mine.

I rubbed myself harder, my hips thrusting into my own touch. "Your neck tastes so good. I can't help grinding on you." I pant. "Can you feel how hard am? You drive me fucking insane."

"God, Kendall, I want you so bad."

"What do you want, baby? You have to tell me."

Shane was breathing heavily into the phone, soft moans and whimpers coming with each labored breath. "Fuck me, Kendall. I want you inside me. Remind me who I belong to."

I dove my hand past the waistline of my sweats, immediately freeing my aching cock. "I'm gonna throw you on that bed and fuck you senseless." I worked my hand quickly over my length, moving from base and flicking my wrist when I reach the tip. I continued to thrust into my fist. I squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to hold off the inevitable. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"I can feel you inside me." Shane grunted. "You're so big."

"Ngh," My hand instinctively moved faster.

Images of Shane clouded my mind. His naked body lying beneath mine, legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I thrust deep into his velvet heat, his lips swollen and red from our kisses and cheeks to match. The way his features would contort beautifully as he called out when I hit that spot just right. "Kendall," He repeatedly whispered into my ear.

Every sound he uttered went straight to my groin along with a familiar heat pooling into my lower abdomen. My hand began to move frantically, my hips lifting off the bed to match the speed of my fist. "Shane, I'm gonna c-cum!" I grunted.

I could hear his breath quicken and his moans growing higher in pitch. "M-me too," He managed to stammer out. "I want you to cum in me."

I let out a particularly loud groan at this, my hand working rapidly over myself. The combination of the delicious friction on my throbbing dick, the sinful sounds Shane was making, and the mental image of his body shuddering in pure ecstasy as he released had me tumbling over the edge.

My head was still spinning from my orgasm and a barely registered the faint call of my name coming from the other side of the room. "Shit!" I cursed, quickly turning onto my side, my back facing James, to hide the mess I had made on my stomach.

"Kendall?" He called again.

"U-uh, yeah?" I answered back nervously.

"What are you doing?" He asked through a yawn.

I struggled to find a response. "...Sleeping?" I answered dumbly.

"I heard moans..." He paused. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! He heard me. He knows! I am so screwed. _"Oh, my God..." _Shit. _"Were you having a wet dream?"

What? "What? No!" I turned onto my stomach to continually hide the evidence and to look at my best friend. I saw his eyes widen at something causing me to look down at my pillow in confusion. That's when I saw it. My phone; laying clear as day on my pillow. My eyes widened in horror. "James. I can expl-"

I was cut off by the sounds of James laughter. "You were having phone sex!" He choked between laughs.

I then realized that James wasn't furious and had no idea who I was talking to. He was blissfully unaware of the entire situation as he laughed his ass off one bed over. I couldn't help it. I laughed to. After our laughter had ceased, and with a bit more teasing from James, we said our good nights. After James had turned over I reached for my phone, only to notice that in my haste to hide from James I had accidentally ended my call with Shane.

I sighed, feeling the after effects of my earlier activities kick in. I put up a mental bulletin to text Shane about what happened and to change my sheets in the morning.

* * *

"Come on, just tell me who you were talking to." James begged next morning as we ate breakfast.

"James," I groaned.

"Was it Jo? One of the Jeniffers?"

"No!"

"Was it..."

"James, I'm not gonna tell you so just drop it."

James huffed and dropped it for now, but I had no doubts that he would bring it up again later. My attention was then drawn to my phone as it beeped, signalling I had a new text.

_What happened last night? You totally hung up on me. -Shane_

I realized three things at that moment. One, that I had forgotten to text Shane when I woke up, two, that my phone was just sitting there on the open counter where anyone could see it, and three, James' new name is anyone.

**The End!**

**Okay, I never would've gotten a title for this story if it weren't for me turning on my ipod at the last minute and listening to Worldwide over and over again.**

**So, now the nerve racking part...**

**Was it good? Was it bad? Was it average? Was it... X-cellent? :D  
**


End file.
